The unmanned vehicle is a new type of intelligent vehicle, also known as the “wheeled mobile robot.” It realizes a fully automatic operation of the vehicle mainly through the ECU (Electronic Control Unit) by precisely controlling and calculating-analyzing the respective parts of the vehicle, and achieves the goal of unmanned driving of the vehicle.
Typically, when starting the vehicle, the driver may survey the surrounding environment and start the vehicle after determining the driving environment is safe. However, this manual inspection method cannot be suitably applied to the unmanned vehicle. Usually the unmanned vehicle is equipped with a sensor at the top and/or on the side of the vehicle for collecting road information during the traveling, but the bottom of the vehicle is still a detection blind zone. Since abnormal condition such as obstruction at the bottom of the vehicle may affect the normal start of the vehicle, failure to detecting the condition at the bottom of the vehicle may result in damage or malfunction upon starting the vehicle, causing security risks.